Je Me Sabotage
by WhereAreYourEyes
Summary: Arthur's little sister, Adelaide, has transferred from her girls' academy to his school to continue her studies. As he's trying to keep her from the dogs of 'questionable morality', he only succeeds in pushing her into Francis' all too willing arms. "Well, it seems as if I have committed self sabotage. Damn it." FranceXOC, human names used.


_Chapitre Un- The Onset_

Arthur awoke to the sound of his phone's alarm playing 'God Bless the Queen' beneath his pillow. He groaned and reached under his pillow to shut it off, missing the first few times, but finally succeeding. The sunlight from his window shone in his eyes, and he mumbled a few curses.

"Who left the bloody curtains open again?" he finished, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed to set them on the rug. He shuffled to his dresser, opting to leave the blinds open so the light could clear the fog of sleep from his mind. He finally registered the sound of his roommate's slow steady breathing as he did his morning meditations.

"Ohayo, Asa-san," Kiku greeted with his eyes closed.

"Good morning, Kiku-san. Did you leave the curtains open last night?" Arthur asked.

Kiku opened one eye. "No, you did. You said it would force you awake so that you could get your sister from the airport on time."

Arthur carded a hand through his messy hair. "Ah, right. I remember that now." He looked into his top drawer and pulled out the clothes he'd chosen the night before, and then turned towards into the washroom. He usually took his time as he washed, scrubbing behind his ears and between his toes, even in his navel, but today he nearly rushed through it and almost forgot to wash his hair before he stepped out into the steam filled washroom. He quickly dried off, paying special attention to his hair as his sister would always complain when he left it wet in the outdoor air; she'd fuss that he'd catch a right nasty cold if he had water running down his neck in the chill of the fall and winter months. He combed through it quickly until he felt she'd only frown at him for the slight dampness then slipped into his clothes for the day: a forest green Oxford, green and tan checkered sweater vest, and khaki trousers. Arthur left the room to see that Kiku was preparing himself for his own day of classes, buttoning his Japanese military-styled jacket and then straightening the buttons in a fashion that was nearly obsessive.

Arthur quirked an eyebrow when he realized he hadn't seen his second roommate at all this morning. "Where's Ludwig?" he asked Kiku. Ludwig was normally the first of the three to wake and would, by this time, be finishing his daily indoor exercises or reading a book quietly on his stiffly made bed.

Kiku looked up at Arthur, and answered, "He has gone down to the courtyard to meet Veneziano."

"Ah, yes. They are close friends, aren't they?" Kiku nods, watching as Arthur slipped on a pair of beige socks and dark brown loafers. He put a coffee-colored watch around his wrist and put his wallet in his pocket. "I won't be back before our study class, but I can meet you back here during lunch. Is that alright?" he asked, standing and moving towards the door.

"Hai, that is fine."

"Right, then. I'll see you later." He quickly left through the door and made his way down to the lot where the dorm inhabitants parked their cars, got into his black Buick, and drove in the direction of the airport.

He grinned softly to himself, thinking of his younger sister's arrival. He was quite glad she'd decided to continue her post secondary studies at his school, Cutching's New World Academy. He was a bit nervous; she'd be coming from her all girls' school, Bona Vita Prepatorium for Young Ladies. Addie was very easily his favorite sibling (Peter was just so damned annoying, and Victoria never really spoke to him), so his worries for her could easily become overwhelming. Chief of these worries was the boy-to-girl ratio of 8:2. He knew that Adelaide was attractive; when he visited her, or she him, there were always turned heads and cat-calls, from both men and women. There was one occasion that Arthur had to fend off a geriatric Englishman as they were in the in the produce aisle. He sighed into the warmth of his car, his eyes shifting about the road as he pulled into the unusually empty airport parking lot.

_There are certain some bodies, _he thought to himself, _with whom Addie will be allowed to associate. _He'd already made up a list of them in his head. Veneziano would be completely fine as he was so sweet and innocent Arthur couldn't even see him _thinking_ of seducing anyone, but his older twin Lovino certainly made the entire world uncomfortable. The only ones who seemed not to notice Lovino's bitchy attitude were Veneziano and that silly Spaniard, Antonio. Antonio, himself, seemed harmless enough because he was tied down to Lovino, but if they ever broke up then Adelaide had better be on her guard (as Antonio was bisexual and a man of carnal exploration). The same couldn't be said of Ludwig. Arthur could almost see himself allowing the two of them together. _They would make a lovely couple. _And Ludwig was very polite and respectful towards everyone, especially chivalrous towards the few girls in the school; however, Ludwig was pretty shy and quiet, and Adelaide's boisterous vivacity may just be too much for him. Alfred was safe, the two had grown up in the same house for a time and Alfred's puritanical foundations would never allow him to invest himself any further with someone he saw as a younger sister. And Matthew… Well, Matthew would probably die a virgin, to be quite honest, so he was allowed. Kiku's own traditions would never allow him to do anything improper (beyond watching his hentai), and would ask Arthur's permission before he even held Addie's hand. Arthur would almost encourage _that_ relationship, but Kiku's withdrawn nature would probably be a hindrance in communication, which Adelaide placed at the top of her _Relationship Requirements _list (he'd seen it once while he was doing a bit of spring cleaning).

Arthur quickly parked his car and walked briskly through the airport to the terminal he'd been told flight 440 from Greenwich would be using. He stood for a few moments, looking through the bay windows and finishing his list with those whom Addie was not allowed close association. Ivan, that big Russian bastard ̶ he'd have to get a restraining order against him; he'd probably kidnap Addie and take her to a sunny place to enslave her and have her bear his mutant children. Juan Machado, that Cuban, well Arthur had never really had much interaction with him, but his violence towards Matthew when having mistaken him for Alfred was quite terrifying. He'd be on a caution list. Gilbert was a definite danger, but luckily that delinquent had somehow managed to graduate, so her chances of meeting him were slim. Then, there was the frog. Bloody hell no! That Frenchman would not be allowed within 100 meters of his baby sister, for fear he may eye rape her if he were too close. Nope, it's decided; he was on the _DON'T EVEN LOOK AT _list! He really needed to write these down.

"Arthur!" a sweet, feminine voice called out. He turned around to get an armful of his younger sister Adelaide and a mouthful of her brown and golden hair.

"My, my. Adelaide!" he exclaimed, picking her up and giving her a little spin around. "You just got off a 10 hour flight and still have this much energy?"

She pulled away enough for her bright green eyes to meet his. "That's because I'm not an old man like you!" she said playfully, smiling at him.

"I'm not so old as to not be able to teach you a lesson in football, am I?"

"I suppose not." Arthur gave her a last squeeze, and then put her feet to the ground. "So, me… going to school with these 'dogs of questionable morality'… Are you ready, big brother?"

"No, not at all. But it would make no sense for you to get on a plane here and then immediately go back. Do you have your carry-on?" Adelaide nodded towards a white and blue case to the left of them. "Alright then, let's go get the rest of your luggage." She nodded obediently and fell into step at his side as they collected the rest of her luggage set and walked out to the car, chatting lightly about what she'd been up to in the past few months.

"Just before I left, I met the girl that would be taking my bed. Prudence. She seemed nice enough, but I could tell from her terribly orange lipstick that she had no color coordination. That's fine enough, Isobel will have fixed her up soon enough..." she paused in her speaking to slip into the car's passenger seat, on the right. "My goodness, Arthur! How do you drive this American… thing?!" she asked, making note of the peculiarity of sitting on the opposite side of a car.

Arthur smiled as he settled into his own seat, checking his mirrors and adjusting them to see around Addie's thick hair. "It was an adjustment," he replied. "Left turns are certainly more difficult, but it only took some practice."

Adelaide gave him a smirk as he pulled out of the lot. "You wrecked before you got the hang of it, didn't you?"

"I did nothing of the sort."

* * *

Arthur and Adelaide made their way through the quiet library and to the sunny western corner of the Study Carousels. They saw Kiku sitting in the normal spot he and Arthur used for studying. "He's so adorable!" Adelaide whispered as she saw him carefully sketching in the artist's pad on his lap. "I just want to eat him up!"

"Cannibalism is not very ladylike, Addie."

"You don't think he's just too cute to be real?" Arthur blushed visibly, but Adelaide made no comment. She could feel it. Arthur agreed with her wholeheartedly.

She smirked slyly and hid behind Arthur as they approached the smaller boy.

"Oi, Kiku-san," Arthur called softly.

Kiku nearly jumped out of his skin. He clasped his sketchbook to his chest as he looked up at Arthur. "Ah, Konnichiwa, Asa-san," he said weakly. "You said you wouldn't make it in time."

"My sister's flight arrived a little earlier than I thought. I hope you didn't make any other plans; I would like to do a bit of studying before the test tomorrow."

"I made no other plans." He scooted over to make room for Arthur. "I did not bring my materials, though."

"That's fine; we can share mine." He gestured towards his satchel on his shoulder. "Hope you don't mind my sister. I didn't want her getting lost and she's promised not to bother us."

Just then, a pretty blonde with brunette lowlights popped her head out from behind Arthur. Kiku stood up quickly and kept his sketch pad to his chest. "Hello," she greeted the blushing boy.

Arthur just rolled his eyes. "Kiku-san, this is my sister, Adelaide. Adelaide, this is my friend Kiku-san."

"You can just call me Addie-chan," she said, giving him a brief bow.

"Hai," Kiku responded, bowing. "Addie-chan."

Adelaide frowned in thought. "What do I call_ you_?"

Kiku took pause then. This girl was very careful not to offend him, asking what he wished to be called and making it clear what she wished to be called, although it was a bit more personal than he'd have opted for. He appreciated the effort, really. "Ah… Kiku-san will do. Thank you for asking."

Arthur sat down and said to his sister, "Run along somewhere, now. We've got studying to do."

"Of course… Studying to do," Adelaide replied sarcastically, giving her brother a knowing grin. "Where am I to go?"

"Anywhere in the library. There are computers and a Starbucks on the second floor, if you'd like to go. Or you could go to the fourth floor and start reading any course related texts you may need. You can go anywhere in the library that isn't in a 15 meter radius."

"Alright, alright. I'll leave. It was nice to meet you Kiku-san." She turned on her heel and left in the direction of the stairs.

* * *

Adelaide wandered the shelves of the library's fourth floor, her eyes flashing over the spines of the culinary texts. She searched for the title _The Art of Presentation_ as she scanned through, and finally found it on the second highest shelf. "Damn my being so short," she said, standing on her toes to attempt to reach it. Her fingers brushed the bottom of the spine; she thought she may be able to just knock the book down and catch it before it hit the ground, but a set of slender, golden fingers wrapped around the spine and plucked the book from the shelf. "Hey!"

She turned with an angry frown on her face, but it soon evaporated when she saw that the book was held out for her in that same set of slender fingers.

"I am sorry," said the blue-eyed blondie before her. "I could not 'elp but notice such a beautiful lady in need of assistance."

She nearly blushed and giggled, but succeeded in stopping herself from looking like a 12-year-old schoolgirl. "Thank you."

"Are you a new student? I 'ave not seen you around before."

She smiled nervously. "Uh, yes. I just transferred here from Anguilla to be closer to my brother."

"Anguilla? As in eel?"

"Sort of. It's a small isle east of Puerto Rico and the Virgin Islands."

"Ah, an exotic beauty? Well, my name is Francis. And you are…"

"Adelaide." She looked down at his stack of books. "Are you a Culinary Arts student?"

"Oui, advanced level. A few of my culinary friends and I are sitting at a table on ze ozer side of zese shelves. Would you like to join us?"

Addie thought for a moment. She wasn't a true culinary student; she'd only needed an elective and thought that Culinary Arts would be fun and useful for the future (and wouldn't pile up an extreme workload). These other students were hardcore, serious about food. She wasn't sure she could live up to their standards. But she honestly couldn't resist the gravity of those sea blue eyes and they pulled the words from her lips.

"I'd love to."

* * *

**_Oh, for those of you scratching your head about the eel mention, never fear. The word Anguilla is really close to the word for _eel _in nearly all the Romance Languages: Anguille- French, Anguila- Spanish, Anguilla- Italian, and Enguia- Portuguese. Francis immediately recognized it, and was a bit confused too._**

**_This is the first fic I've ever attempted to post (the other hundreds I've attempted are still in my notebooks or on the laptop I had that was stolen a couple years ago). Rather uneventful chapter; I must say, but it is just the exposition. This is prolly gonna be a multi-chapter, multi-pairing fanfiction. But that is all just a possibility; for now, this will be FranceXOC centric._**

**_I won't beg for reviews or blackmail you guys for them, but it would be nice to know whether y'all hate it or not._**


End file.
